The Power of a Bond
by WatcherComplex
Summary: A secret project, locked away years ago, frees himself and begins to cause havock on the life of a youth and his Navi ACT 1: The Beggining Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own Megaman

Read and Review

Warning: May contain Stream and Beast Spoilers

* * *

A Runabout Airship was gliding trough the tempestuous skies of Neolandia.

-It all began with a meeting among the most brilliant scientists in the era of Tadashi Hikari, It was really a BBQ but we got to expose our most revolutionary ideas, after that, each of us began exploring our dreams and many creations were made, Alpha, the navis, Bass, the Space Elevator, the Space Station Alpha, The Drone bots, the Custom Navi and the prime versions of the mind probe, each one made by Doctors from Brazil, Us, Europe, Japan, New Zealand, and Russia. Many of these projects, and their branches, like the PET, became success among the world, while others were canceled due to their risk. Those had their blueprints and machines locked up in the Colony NET. Should somebody try to take away a forbidden project, the colony will over burn its reactor and move in collision route to the center of the galaxy, making impossible to take the hazard to Earth.

-To prevent such files from being reached a new organization, the NFP was creating, using the last technology and even some of the forbidden projects to prevent, at all costs such technology from being stolen. I am in charge of NFP, and since I took my job we didn't have any trouble, we even created a second installation in Dragon Harbor, and it's there that I work.

* * *

On a clouded day in the secret island of Dragon Harbor.

-Good morning Admiral Celsius.

-Good morning Philip, how are the systems?

-All green sir.

-Good, stay on alert, it might be just the rain, but I have a bad feeling

* * *

The man began to walk between the robot armada.

-Things have been very monotone lately, Nothing ever happens here.

He took the elevator to the Safe.

-Level Five

Arriving there he saw two capsules, one had the name project XW-000 Cypher, the capsule itself was under a cryogenic room, it's contents unknown, as well as the password to open the chamber, for all he knew it was a really dangerous thing.

The other, Capsule HP-010 Was something discovered during a test on a past project, nobody ever figured out what it could do so, after they found a way to transport it, they carried the project here to never be found.

-Hey there little buddy, long time no see- Hp-010 Tadashi was also locked, but it's flash was visible, and it frequently changed colors, normally from pink to blue, but today it was red.

-Frightened? Don't worry, you are safe here. - The orb flashed red twice.

-Why are you so alarmed?

The answer came fast as the door was blasted open and some kind of human operated robot got in.

-Who are you?

-Somebody who came to get what is of right to him.-He shoot a dart and the Admiral fell unconscious, catching a glimpse of his armada under collapse.

-So let's see if my grandfathers Diary is correct, he should be here I know- He looked at the word Tadashi, then Cypher- a HA. He got down the carrier and over the panels on the cabin.

-Now let's see if I remember the password… (KA I RA)

The light turned from green to red and the alarms got louder

-Perfect.

The Container opened and from it came a black orb.

-Cypher, go and give the world what it deserves, what it deserves for underestimating my grandfather.

* * *

The thing touched him and he exploded in million bits. The Admiral was sure he heard "Foolish Human emanating from the sphere"

All over the world alerts were emanating, the same word, Armageddon, appeared over screens, pets and the homepages. Of the many that saw the warning, only 8 really understood what was happening.

Uranet: Serenade, Bass, and Zero were joined to a secret meeting in dark area

Sci Labs, Yuichirou was calling everybody to a meeting

Russia/Shaaro: Dr. Cossac ran from his home to the center of the army, to talk with General Parbolis

Beyondard: Both Greiga and Faltzer ordered the Portal to be closed and not open till new orders.

Back at the island, the place began to get in fire, afraid and weak, the black orb disappeared.

-I must do something- Said the old man getting up, he went neat the blue orb and wrote the password.

FLASHBACK

-Hikari Sensei, what are you doing here?

-I came to bring my friend, Tadashi here.

The Still Captain looked to the cryogenic case with the pink orb.

-Is it dangerous?

-Unknown, but I can't really say it's dangerous. To tell the truth, we never thought to test it, just a flaw in the mind of my superiors.

Both got to level 5, while the chamber was being drawn Tadashi looked at Cypher.

-So much hate for the world... It ended consuming him.

-The creator?

-Goreville Cypher.

-By the way how's alpha?

-We detected a few bugs in the program, we think something went wrong.

-I hope it doesn't get brought here.

-No. It can't, after all it's a matrix, and if it got near something here chaos could ensure.

The Pod was already in place, Dr Tadashi moved forward to enter the password, and The Captain was getting out when Tadashi held him

-I want you to be my witness, for if it goes needed, someone will be able to retrieve it when I'm gone.

-He typed the password right in front of him and the lock went active.

-Rest in Peace Divine Program.

END FLASHBACK

He got near the panel and looked at the keyboard, after pressing the button release, he saw the input password.

-The password is, Will of Bond

The camber was released and the ball stayed "looking" at him, pink showed his curiosity.

-For the sake of your creator, Help stop Armageddon.

* * *

The Orb flashed Green just as the lab began to explode. It shined and the Admiral found himself on land, watching the blow up of the island, he looked around and saw his team unconscious around him, the orb flashed again and disappeared.

-Thank you Hope 10. - He said before falling unconscious, his tracker beeping.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**Megaman and the gang are taking refuge on the tree house  
Megaman- That is, until the place gets some unwanted visitors  
Lan- we get to Sci Lab and Discover the true essence of Armageddon  
Megaman- Don't miss the next chapter.  
Both- Armageddon.**

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own Megaman

Read and Review

Inside the internet, the word Armageddon was getting all Navis in a state of terror, Roll, Megaman, Gutsman, Glyde, Iceman, Numberman, Tomahawkman and Trill were all taking refuge on Yai's Tree lodge.

-Lan I'm scared.

-Don't worry; dad must know what it is.

Inside the internet:

-Glide is this place secure?

-Don't worry Roll; I'm sure whatever it is it won't try to get here.

Suddenly a hole appeared and all jumped Scared.

-Aw

-RUSH! - Everyone shouted in anger.

The Alarm, which was already on blue level for the warning, went Magenta as another signal got in.

-Someone is trying to break in. - Stated Yai

-Who?-Asked Mayl

-It can't be! - Said Glyde

-WHO? - Asked everyone else

-US.

Everybody looked back to the surroundings, at least 60 viruses, varying from metaurs EX to Mini Life Viruses were surrounding them, but that didn't come to who was on top of the giant Gatekeeper Virus next the entrance.

-A Girl with Golden Hair, a Cloaked Bat Navi and a Copy of Protoman but with different helmet and green eyes. Where did I see this before? - Asked Gutsman.

-BAKA! (IDIOT)- Said Iceman- They are the top Undernet Navis: The Under queen Serenade, The Perfect Navy Bass, and Zero.

-But I thought Bass and Serenade HATED each other.

-But we have bigger concern than our rivalry- stated Bass, turning to Roll- You all, but Megaman, Plug out.

They were ready to protest but then they remembered those were supreme navis and a horde of Virus. So they did as asked.

-Megaman we need to jack in to your pet, once we are in your operator must run to Sci lab.-Said Zero

-Why.

-We presume Dr. Hikari knows why Armageddon was triggered-Said Serenade

-You know what is Armageddon?

-To tell the truth yes, it's a Safety Program, It should trigger In case it feels that both worlds securities is at risk.

-So why didn't it started when the life virus, Alpha or even Duo came?-Asked LAN

-Because they weren't a risk. - Stated Bass- In fact, having toilet paper in your foot is a risk bigger than facing Duo

Lan's mouth fell to the floor.

-Can we hurry? Each second we miss with our chat, whatever it is goes stronger.

* * *

The Party ran thought the streets of Dentech city. Taking the Metro or the limo was out of question due to an energy shortage inflicted by Armageddon, Chaos was ensuring in the streets

-We all will die.

-Pray for Satan, he might spare you.

-It's Duo. I know it is.

When they got at Sci labs, the place was no better than the streets, many frightened civilians, along with the news people created a mob at the entrance. Lan had to use his Net savior pass to get thought the crowd.

-Out of my way- Shouted an infuriated Lan, brandishing the Savior Holo.

The guards recognized the savior and the CF team and let them pass. Dex, Tory and Yai were granted Access trough Mejin orders.

Everyone, please take a seat. As for your highnesses you may take a projector each one and seat too. We are going to have this meeting along with General Parbolis and His nephew Laika, as well as Dr. Cossac.

-First of all, we need to explain what Armageddon really is- Said the General- It was developed by the Net File Protection Team to issue an alarm in case any of their dangerous, level T five projects were stolen.

-Did they explain why they Issued the alarm?

-The Secret Base of NFP Team is no more, we found the team unconscious on the bay, the security cameras were destroyed previous to the alarm so we presume someone attempted and succeeded in breaking in.

-We found a small note with the head of the department, an old Admiral of the special forces; it told XW Steal HP Released by Me.

Bass made a wince and looked at Cossac. - You know what this means, don't you?

Cossac looked at him and tried to focus.-I can't remember.

-Typical of humans. The projects Cypher and Tadashi were in the level 5 of the base, It was before Alpha wars when Tadashi Hikari himself locked HP within the Area, XW you should remember was the first thing to be locked on high security, If I remember it took 13 good men life's to make it restrained, and that was because it wasn't finished.

-Yes, I remember now, I Still don't understand why would Admiral release HP, but I'm sure the one who stole XW is about to cause world destruction

-IF I heard right, the thing isn't at his best form, we need to stop him before he does so. Or the world will have a quick end.-Said the General

The red alert began playing in Sci Labs.

-Armageddon? - Asked Laika.

-No. An unidentified program is trying to enter the area.

-Jack in Megaman, Serenade, Bass and Zero, Transmission. Let we check it

-Be Careful, for what I remember XW was originally a program.-Said Cossac

-If he's going to Sci lab he might be trying to get enough data to complete. We must stop him-Told Laika- Plug in Searchman.

-Roll you go too.

-Nope, the more Navis there, the more the risk he might try to collect data from them, let the Specialists take care of it- Stated Yuichirou.

* * *

They found a black orb downloading data from the mainframe. 

-I would Know that smell anywhere, XW-000 Cypher- Half shouted Bass, drawing his sword.

-I must not let you evolve.-Said Zero Drawing his Saber.

-So you are it- Stated Serenade, Taking her Fans.

-Stop and Give in- Said mega man pointing his buster.

From far away Searchman began pointing the laser to the thing, father away a red orb watched everything as it happened

Searchman was ready to attack when It teleported right in front of him and possessed him.

-Searchman!

Bass moved forward.

-What do you think you are doing?

-He Knew what would happen when he got here, as a soldier, he must sacrifice himself for greater good.

While Bass Said this Zero made his move.

-Download Complete. - The shadow abandoned Searchman and went for Zero. He felt, looking at Megaman while fighting the beast.-You must...

His will was gone, and the Saber Navi went against Serenade, trying all of his moves on the female navy.

-It will be better if we destroy the area, said Yuichirou typing on the computer.

Are you insane, this is SCI LABS, Years of data will fall lost if we do that-Shouted Kifune.

-Either this or let him complete and take over the NET.

The commissioner was reluctant, but allowed the act.

-Take the navis out now.

-Jack out Searchman.

-Jack out Megaman

-No you don't- Cried Zero, pressing the sword on the log out cable.

-You disabled Jack out. we will all die your moron.-Cried Bass.

-Download complete- Said Zero ignoring Bass, He then went for Serenade, in the meanwhile Searchman and Zero logged out, Zero going to Dr. Hikari PET.

-It's trying to absorb Knowledge and power. - Stated Hikari

-If it draws Megaman and Bass, he will have the complete ultimate program.-Said Mejin

-On the other hand that power could be too much for him. - Stated Laika

-Or enough to make him Complete- Stated the General- Lan, Megaman and Bass must destroy the under king NOW!

-Charge Shoot

-Dark PA Blade

Both caused massive damage to serenade and the computers but the shadow had already moved again.

-He had little data

-It's SPEAKING! - Said Megaman in terror.

-This can't be good. Megaman, he will come for me, you must use the final fusion to destroy me. - Bass took his insignia and threw it to Megaman.

-I've been waiting for this, old friend- Said XW taking over forte. Soul Unison Forte appeared at the same time, Megaman using Forte Emblem Power.

-Dark and Light PA Blade, Attack +20 double slots in, Charge Chip.

The attack, Finally did some damage.

- As I thought, You are the supreme Navi. and better yet you have a Link- Said the half destroyed Navi- You will be my best body, an undefeatable one.

He jumped at Megaman, Instead of just losing control he screamed in pain as his own program fought the enemy parasite.

On the real World:

Lan Was also screaming, much to everybody but his father shock.

-What's that?

-The invader must have activated IT, fulfilling the link between Lan and Megaman.

-Lan can be turned a slave because of IT?

-I doubt so, but either way this is going to be harsh. By the way we can't destroy him as long as IT is active, for if we do Lan dies.

-But the worlds dismantle, Megaman is trapped there, he will be deleted once it collapses.

- We have 3 minutes, and the sequence can't be stopped

Everyone waited watching Lan and Megaman react against the Parasite, Mayl held his hand all the way. then, with a deep breath, he fell unconscious.

-He's not breathing, take him to the hospital.

All turned they looks at Megaman, his pupils were lifeless and his body armor was black.

-1 minute to the collapse of the area.

They saw him fragment. and disappear

-No way! The cables were severed, even the power cable, and he won't archive nothing going to the battery-Said Dex

-That's because I'm not going to the battery, feeble human.

Everybody looked in shock, right in front of them was XW-000 Megaman, and it was not a hologram neither Dimensional Area.

-Are you an asteroid? - Asked Yai.

-Far from that- He took a glass shard and punctured his finger, both data and a red liquid fell on the floor.

-From now I will leave you, for I already have what I want, but this is not the end, just the beginning. -Oh and here is a present.

The room was filled with bombs and a time bomb.

* * *

-S Alert, evacuate Sci Labs- Said Mejin pressing a covered button. immediately the computers sent data to the back up department on Netopia, then every scientist, guard, and the party ran for their lives from the building, lucky the time bomb had 10 minutes. 

On the radio everybody received an order.

-To Densan Hospital, there is a briefing we need to do.

* * *

**Megaman: - Lan! Help Me.  
Lan: -I can't, I'm in a hospital  
: -Let Me Help you.**

On the next chapter: The 2nd Hybrid


End file.
